Embodiments of the invention relate generally to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to lighting device housings, systems for retrofitting lighting fixtures, and adapters for use in such retrofitting systems.
Many existing lighting fixtures include lamp holders for securing and supplying power to elongate lighting devices. Many older such fixtures include lamp holders that include a single connector “pin” through which electrical power is supplied. In the case of a lighting device housing containing a fluorescent lighting device, such an arrangement is generally sufficient because fluorescent lighting devices emit light radially in all directions. This makes the orientation of the lighting device housing about its longitudinal axis of no importance to the operation of the lighting fixture.
In an effort to reduce costs and improve energy efficiency, many such fluorescent lighting devices are being replaced with light-emitting diode (LED) lighting devices. Typically, this involves replacing the lighting device itself. With LED lighting devices, however, the orientation of the lighting device housing about its longitudinal axis is of great importance because LED lighting devices generally emit light in a restricted radial direction, typically not more than 180° about its longitudinal axis. Thus, the single-pin lamp holders found on many lighting fixtures are not suitable for use with lighting device housings containing LEDs. This is particularly true in environments subject to vibration or other forces which might cause the housing to turn about its longitudinal axis when connected to a single-pin lamp holder.